Skyler's Booboo
by celrock
Summary: The story of how Skyler got the nasty booboo on her elbow as seen in chapter 2 of Slumber Party, The Altered OC Version. Skyler is an OC owned by Nairobi-harper, I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot story!


Author's Note: Wonderful news! My package from Amazon has shipped, so by this time either tomorrow or Friday, I'll be the proud owner, of every single Rugrats episode and direct to DVD release of Tales from the Crib specials on DVD! I! Can't! Wait! Ok, let's get on, with this little one-shot story, that was inspired by a question that one of my reviewers asked me on Slumber Party, The Altered OC Version

Skyler's Booboo

Summary: The story of how Skyler got the nasty booboo on her elbow as seen in chapter 2 of Slumber Party, The Altered OC Version. Skyler is an OC owned by Nairobi-harper, I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot story!

Disclaimer: While none of them appear in this story, better cover myself, I don't own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, while Skyler and her mother, as well as Bonnie and her mother, are owned by Nairobi-harper, and Anthony and his father William are owned by Sovietlolliepop.

It was a beautiful spring day in Boston, Massachusetts, and a day that a lot of people were waiting for, as winter seems to crawl on forever in that neck of the woods, so finally having a warm, sunny day where people could go outside and grab some fresh air, was a huge relief to those suffering from Cabin Fever at this point. Amongst the people longing for some fresh air, were several of the city's young children, right up there along with three-year-old Skyler. Ordinarily, she spent most of her days at this special needs daycare place, while her parents went to work, but on this particular day, her mother had off, so they were sitting in Skyler's living room, trying to figure out what to go do. While in their living room, Skyler, who was on the floor, playing with a Dummi Bears shapes puzzle she had gotten for Christmas, picked up her communications picture board, and pointed to the picture of the playground. At that instant, her mother walked into the room, noticing what Skyler was pointing at.

"Huh Skyler sweetie? You'd like to go to the park?" Skyler's mother asked.

Skyler moved her hand down to the two buttons at the bottom of her board, a round red button for no, and a round green button for yes. She pressed the round green button and smiled up at her mother.

"Well ok then sweetie, let's go!" Said Skyler's mother, as she picked up the three-year-old toddler along with her communication board, strapped her into her wheelchair, and wheeled her down the street to the neighborhood park.

As a result of Skyler's disabilities, she sadly, couldn't play on a lot of the playground equipment at the park, with the exception of sitting in the sandbox and attempting to make sandcastles, or dig in the sand with a plastic shovel, but she loved the simple pleasures of watching the other kids play, getting some fresh air, as the warm sun felt good against her back, and her brown hair blew in the wind. Skyler's mom took a seat on a nearby park bench, while Skyler, eager to go check out the action at the park, wheeled herself over to a nearby sandbox where a little girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue overall pants was playing. Skyler approached the edge of the sandbox, and smiled down at the little girl, who looked up at Skyler, smiling nervously at her.

"Uh, hi, uh, my name's Bonnie, wanna build sandcastles with me?" Bonnie asked nervously, before returning to her digging.

Skyler nodded and pointed to the sandbox. Before Bonnie could utter another word, an older boy of about five-years-old with blond hair wearing red, white, and blue clothing approached the sandbox.

"Hey kid, who are you and what are you doing in my sandbox?" Snapped the blond boy.

Startled, Bonnie stood up and looked at the boy who had approached her.

"Uh, I was just, building sandcastles here, sir." Replied Bonnie nervously.

"Listen little lady. My name's Anthony, and I run this joint. Now get out of my sandbox before I make you very sorry." Anthony demanded.

Bonnie started to cry. She was there first, and didn't wish to leave, but this larger boy frightened her.

"Awe, what's the matter, little baby afraid?" Anthony asked teasingly.

"Uh, no, but I was here first." Bonnie shouted through her tears.

"Awe, I'm sorry, but this sandbox is mine! Now leave!" Anthony yelled, scaring the poor child.

"No!" Bonnie shouted.

"Ok, you asked for it. Prepare to be really sorry." Said Anthony, as he picked up a large handful of sand, and threw it into Bonnie's face, getting sand in her eyes.

"Ow! My eyes!" Bonnie cried, as she ran as fast as she could over to the park bench where her mother was sitting.

The three-year-old dark haired girl buried her face in her mother's stomach, as she got up and examined her.

"Oh my goodness Bonnie, what happened?" Bonnie's mother asked.

"I got, sand, in my eyes." Bonnie cried.

"Oh dear sweetie, come on, let's go get this taken care of right away." Said Bonnie's mother, as she took her daughter's hand, leading the small three-year-old girl out of the park.

While all of this was going on, Anthony stood back, laughing evilly at what he had done, as he found tormenting children half his size to be quite funny, and unknown to most people, he even successfully got away with killing a child roughly two years ago at this point while at daycare. Anthony was about to sit down in the sand and build a sand fort, when he saw Skyler before him.

"And who are you?" Anthony asked in a demanding tone.

Skyler just pointed to a rectangle on her communication board that had her name on it, then turned back to Anthony's gaze.

"Can't you talk kid?" Anthony asked.

Skyler shook her head.

"I've heard of dumb babies, but never stupid ones. You must be one of those retarded idiots or something. Did Bob forget to supply you with a voice box or something? Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, you make me laugh silent kid." Scoffed Anthony, as he had a good laugh, staring at Skyler, who was not amused one bit.

Tears came to Skyler's eyes, as she felt hurt when anybody made fun of her disabilities, but she especially didn't like being called names like retard and idiot, and she didn't appreciate being picked on. Once Anthony had stopped laughing, he noticed that Skyler hadn't left, only sat there and stared, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, just another woosy cry baby I see. The better for me to torment you." Said Anthony, as he grabbed at the arms of Skyler's wheelchair and started rolling her backwards through the park.

Soon, he had Skyler at the top of a very steep hill, in an area where she and her mother made sure to avoid, since this hill was very difficult for her mother to take her up in her wheelchair.

"Prepare to die kid." Said Anthony, as he gave Skyler's wheelchair a good push, sending it down the steep hill.

Skyler's wheelchair sped down the hill uncontrollably, causing the poor three-year-old to lose control, unable to stop herself, as her chair crashed into a giant oak tree at the bottom, frightening Skyler, as she jurked her right elbow back, jamming it hard into the tree. Upon impact, she did something she doesn't do too often, she let out a loud scream, as while she couldn't talk, she could still scream whenever she was in serious trouble, and this time, she was in some serious trouble, plus her elbow hurt really badly.

Anthony only thought this situation was funny, and rather than going off to get help, pleased that he managed to ruin the lives of two little girls that day, he ran off to find his father William, who had been wrapped up in a phone conversation with his assistant Jannet on the phone. Just as William hung up his cell phone, he looked up to see his son Anthony had approached him, an innocent look on his face, so as to not cause his father to suspect anything.

"Ready to go Anthony? I have an important business meeting to get to and can't be late. I'll be dropping you off at your grandmother's house on the way." Said William, as he stood up from the bench and took his son's hand.

"But daddy, she smokes and her house smells funny." Anthony complained.

"Come on Anthony let's go." Demanded William, as he led his son out of the park.

Overhearing the loud scream, Skyler's mother looked up from reading her book, to notice her daughter was nowhere in sight. Worried, she got up and ran through the park, looking for her daughter, when she spotted her down by the big oak tree at the bottom of the hill. Being careful, her mother walked down the hill, till she got to her daughter, who was rubbing her wounded right elbow with her left hand.

"Oh dear, what happened Skyler sweetie?" Her mother asked, as she moved her left hand away from the wound, to get a closer look.

Her right elbow was bleeding.

"Oh my goodness sweetie, we'd better get this patched up right away!" Exclaimed Skyler's mother, as she wheeled Skyler out of the park, and got back to the car, where she used a First Aid kit, to mend Skyler's booboo.

Using some cottonballs, she put some antibiotic cream on the spot, and covered it up with a large Reptar bandage, to keep the wound clean, and keep from getting any blood on anything. Then, she put her daughter into the car, wiped up what little bit of blood had oozed out on to the back of Skyler's wheelchair, put it in the trunk, and headed for home.

No sooner were they home, when the telephone rang. She got Skyler inside, and her mother went to answer the phone. It was Rosie's mother Shannon, inviting Skyler to her first slumber party, which would be happening at the end of the week, on Friday night.

"Well, that would be wonderful! Let me ask Skyler if she'd like to go." Said Skyler's mother, as she covered the receiver with her hand, and turned to her daughter.

"Rosie is having her first slumber party on Friday night, would you like to go?" Skyler's mother asked.

Skyler shook her head, and pressed the green button on her communication board.

"I think Skyler wants to go, but please, be careful with her. She got a booboo in the park today, probably from some kid picking on her again, only nobody was at the scene of the incident, so who knows what happened." Said Skyler's mother into the phone.

Skyler, feeling embarrassed, looked down at her bandaged elbow, and covered it with her left hand.

" _I don't care how badly I was cutted, I'm not taking this sticky off until Rosie's slumber party is over._ " Skyler thought to herself, as she wheeled herself out of the kitchen into the living room, where she picked up the TV remote on the coffee table, and turned on the TV to find the Dummi Bears were on, so sat back in her wheelchair, and watched the show, as she tried to put the miserable day she had at the park behind her.

The End


End file.
